Randall Hightower
|last seen = |appearances = 2 episodes (see below)}} Randall Hightower was an inmate of San Joaquin County Correctional Facility, Section A, on the FX original series Sons of Anarchy. Played by American actor Winston James Francis, Randall makes his debut on the episode in the series' fifth season. He was most renowned for delivering the final steel pipe shot during the underground prison brawl that resulted in the death of Opie Winston. On the day of his release he is pursued by several SAMCRO members, and after a brief chase and confrontation he is fatally shot by Chibs Telford. He met his demise during his only other appearance, on the episode , in the same season. Biography Background Little to no information is revealed about Hightower's past other than the fact he is the biological cousin of T.O. Cross (President of the Grim Bastards MC). He is renowned for his enormous size (around seven feet tall), dwarfing other large characters such as Opie and Phil Russell. Season 5 Randall is seen sporadically throughout The Sons time in San Joaquin County Correctional Facility. He is punched by Jax during yard time in order for the Sons to be thrown into solitary and meet Mackey, the guard who is to set the deathmatch up. His next appearance is in the darkened room with three other inmates facing off against Opie (because of the deal Jax made with Pope ). He can be considered the defining factor during this fight due to the fact that Opie successfully defended himself against the inmates using a steel pipe handed to him by a guard. This is until he is grabbed from behind by Randall, allowing another inmate to deliver a shot with the steel pipe to Opie's face. This leaves Opie kneeling on the floor, the pipe is then handed to Randall, who delivers a pipe shot to the back of Opie's head, killing him. His next appearance is his release from prison (S5ep10) During this episode The Sons are outside of San Joaquin as he is released, they follow him to a local bar where SAMCRO are warmly greeted by the Grim Bastards, it transpires that they have been hired by Randall for protection. The Grim Bastards were totally unaware that he wanted protection from SAMCRO, this matter is further complicated by the fact that Randall is the cousin of T.O. Cross (President of the Grim Bastards). Randall spots the SAMCRO members and open fires before fleeing. He manages to escape. T.O. flat out refuses to turn over his cousin, so a deal is made, the principal of which is that SAMCRO will spare Randalls life in exchange for details on the other inmates involved in the fight that resulted in Opie dying. Later in the episode, Jax Teller receives a tip from Damon Pope that Randall is at his hideout at the boatyard. The Sons go to the boathouse, and again run into T.O. Cross along with various members of the Grim Bastards. T.O protests Randalls innocence, assuring Jax that he was forced to kill Opie. Randall again flees, and after SAMCRO catch him, they assure him that they just want information on the other inmates who killed Opie. After Randall gives them the names of the three other men (Aldo Smith, Fox and Mace), he is shot in the back of the head by Chibs. Jax defends their actions in killing him by stating that the Bastards went back on their part of the deal by attempting to hide Randall. Murders Committed *Opie Winston - Beaten to death with Aldo Smith, Vox, and Mace. ("Laying Pipe") Appearances Category:Characters Category:Grim Bastards Category:Recurring characters Category:Season 5 Characters Category:Antagonists Category:Killers Category:Killed by Chibs Telford Category:Deceased